


Green Grass Grows All Around

by Aquatics



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Piers raises Marnie and tries to not ruin it.
Relationships: Piers & Marnie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green Grass Grows All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> 'Marnie is a nickname for Margaret, hence the birth name.

When Piers is fourteen, he gets a sister. Her name is Margaret, she’s got mom’s eyes and dad’s nose. She likes hanging out with the neighbor’s Pikachu, and screams like Mick Jagger. Their parents do not want her practising rock screams, so he makes sure to tutor her once they’re out of the house, because keeping music from a round-faced toddler is like kicking a Fender.

By the time he’s eighteen, their parents are out of the house for good. Social workers keeps knocking, and the only thing that keeps him from sicking Linoone on them is the threat of losing Marnie. It’s true, he has a lot of responsibilities: Pokemon league, the band, but it’s not like Marnie isn’t by his side every single waking moment. He likes it like that; no need to hassle babysitters, and no need to have to try to explain just what the hooey he’s doing all day and night.

Marnie looks up at him with large, deep eyes and an unexpressive face, reaching up to hold his sleeve as he adjusts the headphones, patting her head before he gets up. Her hands are tiny and fit right into his own as he walks her down the darkened streets, towards the bus. Some people give him looks; it’s not like a guy to be running around with a baby in these parts, but he’ll flip the bird to anyone who squawks. Plus, she’s respectably dressed: Her black t-shirt has a home-painted Metallica logo, and her jeans have been lovingly ripped.

”Are we gonna be out late?” She asks, rubbing her eyes. Piers shakes his head. ”Nah. This time, we’ve got an early show booked.”

Marnie nods silently. She dozes off on the way there, but stays up to listen to the concert, screaming her head off on the shoulders of a crewmember, drinking light beer at the afterparty, before falling asleep again on her brother’s arm. 

Piers feels a little guilty over this schedule, because it’s keeping her from any kind of preschool. School puts a temporary end to weekday band practise, at least until she’s old enough to cook her own dinner and take the bus out to the jam venue. 

They’re absolutely not rich, and he’s fully aware that his league status is the only reason he’s still allowed to keep Marnie. So he pours everything he has into training, and by the time he’s twenty-two, he’s finally walking home with the badge of a gym leader. The boys are all very gung-ho about building a gym, and yeah, that’ll have to happen at some point - But the first thing he does, besides flip the bird at the social services office, is get Marnie home from school and to the classiest joint he knows, because no way in hell are they going to be apart from now on.


End file.
